More and more electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3 players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) and computers both laptops and desktops are being used to browse the internet and to upload and share images via applications that make these images available on the internet. These applications generally make these images available to a large number of persons, much larger than is known to the user uploading these images. Some images may contain data or other information that may be regarded as sensitive and is not something that the user would like everyone to see as it would seriously infringe on either the uploader or an acquaintance of the uploader's personal integrity or even security.
Some applications offer the user an opportunity to restrict access to the images to certain groups or persons. This has a disadvantage in that the restrictions become very limited and are not flexible and are usually applied to a whole series of images instead of a single image. This requires that the user carefully selects and arrange his images in albums which are assigned a certain security level or access rights criteria. This makes it further difficult for a user browsing these images as that user has to browse through multiple albums to see all the images they are allowed to access.
A device that allows fast and easy access as well as opportunities to restrict access to images that are to be shared or accessible through the device or user interface would thus be useful in modern day society